Midnight's Song
by Bruninkkia
Summary: What happens if you don't believe in anything after death? Well a sad girl soon to be known as Midnight Bloom asks that very same question. Join her as she experiences sadness, pain, laughter and friendship alongside Gon and Friends! Will they be able to return her to her former personality? And just how will she adjust to her new family and abilities? OC Self-Insert. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: Death?

Chapter 1: Death?

Notice: I only own my characters and what happens to them. ;-;

There are many beliefs that revolve around the afterlife. Heaven and hell, fiery pits, reincarnation, the underworld, getting your heart eaten by some creepy Egyptian dog, and a whole bunch of other wonderful things. The only problem here was that I didn't believe in _any of them. _So according to some mystical being of the universe, I'm not going anywhere till I make up my mind.

The life I had before wasn't a life that would be considered good. Sure, it had started out ok. Two loving parents, a little sister, a comfy home and a fair amount of money, a modern life really. Then everything went to hell when my mom and sister died in a car accident. Yes I know bring on the angst, but it was horrible.

My father started drinking and, yup you guessed it, became violent and blamed me for his wife and daughter's death. I was 8 when it happened, so imagine how I felt when my father hit me for the first time yelling things like, "You little piece of trash! It all your fault they're dead!" Nuh-uh, don't mind leaving that behind.

I also wasn't very popular. Although I wasn't quiet by nature, I had become silent and distant after my sister and mother's death. I had hoped to make friends in high school, but I guess the silent black-haired girl who is always visiting the cemetery thing didn't really work. I probably should have opened up more, oh well.

I never was good in school either. Art and history were my two A+ subjects, but all the rest stayed at a B+ level. This of course led to bullying, just adding another black sprinkle among the many that coated the sundae of happiness that is my life. Then, to top it all off I got shot _five times _in the chest. Like I mean really, overkill much?

And now I'm here floating in an endless pit of inky blackness wondering where the hell I'll end up. My life wasn't a total hell hole; I had a couple of things I liked. I loved manga, anime, Fanfiction, spicy food, Japanese culture, guppy fish (Just thought I'd add that in there) and the colour black. I would say the only thing that had added rainbow sprinkles to my sundae was Hunter x Hunter, the best anime I had ever watched. The moment an episode was released I would be on that shiz in no time. It made me almost feel like the happy kid I once was.

I sighed, doing a little spin in the pit of inkiness before closing my eyes._ Wouldn't it be amazing, if I was in the Hunter x Hunter world with Gon and his friends?_ When I fell asleep, I never imagined that those words could mean so much.

00ooo00

There was light shining through my eyelids when I began to stir after my long rest. '_Light?' I thought I was still in that pit._ I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up. Everything around me was white. Now I don't mean egg-shell white, trust me I know my colours, I meant snow-white, bright enough that it was actually irritating my eyes.

"Well, glad to see you're up." I turned my head towards the voice. A man with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes was walking towards me. A pair of glasses rested on the bridge of his nose and he wore a crisp black suit, a brown book firmly held under his left arm.

"Took you long enough to get here." I blinked up at him when he held out a hand, before taking it. With a firm tug I was lifted onto my feet. Why did his hands feel so large? "Where should I start? How about your new body?" My eyes widened in alarm and I looked down at myself. I was wearing a black hoodie and jeans, just like before I died. I frowned at my hair though. It was still black, no problem there, but its length now reached my mid-calf. There also seemed to be some sort of purple shine to it.

He adjusted his glasses and flipped the book open, holding it carefully in one hand. "As you can see we made slight changes to your appearance to fit in with that particular universe. We also had to change your age to 12 years since a fetus wasn't found that would allow you to match up to the requested timeline. Ones that were available were already accompanied by a soul." _FETUS!? What the hell is he talking about!? _I screamed in my head, but kept my face blank. I looked down again, realizing that my body was indeed that of a 12-year-old.

"Since we can't create a fetus for you, you'll be inserted to the time you requested. Since this takes away 12 years of your lifespan in that life, we will allow you to retain the memories from your life previous." He paused and looked over to me, an eyebrow raised. "I'm surprised, usually by now a person with your type of request would be asking me endless questions, yet you haven't said a thing."

I finally spoke, my voice softer and more quiet than it had been, "When my mother from my last lifetime was alive, she told me that if I didn't understand something, to take a step back and assess the situation. What would be the point of bombarding you with questions if you may answer them in your explanation?" He nodded in agreement before continuing.

"Also, to be with the people you requested you need the required skills to accompany them. For these reasons you have been given mastery in 3 different martial arts, but you can learn more if you please. After doing research on the requested universe myself, it seems that you will be learning a technique called _Nen."_ My eyes widened, the pieces slowly forming in my head, _He's not talking about what I think he's talking about, is he?_

"Since you need a trump card in a world like that we will be providing you a single _nen _item of your choice. That will be the only type of _nen_ you can use before you're taught, even if you already know how to do it. This means no uses of _nen, ten, zen, hatsu, _or _zetsu _until you are told how to use will your item be?"

_Can't he see I'm at a complete loss here?! _I stared up at him for a few moments, my hands tugging at my hoodie. "I don't know… a carpet?" I said jokingly. I immediately regretted it when he nodded in agreement and wrote it down. _Oh shit, he took me seriously!_

"If you're ever at a loss on how to use your new abilities or what to come up with to talk about your past, we will be sending a data base with you, so make sure to keep it with you at _all times._" He stated, putting emphasis on the last part. "It will be disguised as a doll. Something I believe humans of your age and gender use quite often."

"Hey wait-" I started to protest, but he cut me off and continued his talk. "You may notice _slight _changes in your behavior, but that can't be helped. I think it's time to send you off now. Your new name is Midnight Bloom, and please don't tell anyone about your ability to see what will happen next in their lives. We're taking a big risk with allowing you to keep your memories." He sighed, reaching a hand out towards my forehead.

"Wait, before you do some magical forehead touch, where is it I'm going exactly?" I asked tentatively, but I already knew the answer. The corners of his lips seemed to twitch up into a smile and he pressed his palm onto my forehead. "I believe it's the place you called, 'The Hunter x Hunter world.'" Then everything went black.

00ooo00

I woke once again, but this time to someone shaking my leg. I thought about keeping my eyes closed but the conversation I had with that weird blond man came rushing back to me. _OhDearGodNo! _I shot up, coming face to face with none other than Tonpa, The Rookie Crusher. The #16 pin on his chest was glinting mischievously. For a moment he had a scowl on his face, but it brightened immediately when he saw I was up.

"Ah, you must be a rookie! That was quite a long nap you had, you must be parched! Here, have some juice on the house." He bubbled, holding out an orange juice can. I yawned. Why was I so tired? All of my movements felt slow.

I gazed at him for a moment through half lidded eyes, and his smile seemed to break. I pulled my knees to my chest and put my head forward a bit allowing my hair to fall around me like an oily curtain.

"Not very nice, offering someone a drink full of laxatives right after they wake up." He backed off a bit, his eyes widening in surprise before his face darkened. "Tch." He growled before turning away and stalking off into the crowd.

After he was gone I lifted my head again and took in my surroundings. This was indeed the hunter exam, a few hundred or so people filled the room. All of them sporting a round numbered pin on their chest. I looked down at my chest, a round numbered pin there also. _Number 52 huh?_

I went over everything that had happened in the white room. Ok, so a carpet? Sure enough I was sitting on a black and silver silk carpet, but there didn't seem to be anything special about it.

**"That's because you didn't ask it to do anything special yet." **I shot my hands up to my head, causing a few people to give me stares. Even when I tried to glare at them all I could manage was a lazy eye. It's seemed to get the same effect though.

That voice was _inside my head. _**"That was me silly! Look down."** I obliged, only to find a worn out cloth doll on my lap.

I looked away before my eyes widened. Wait, that blonde said something about a doll. I looked back down again. "Is that you talking to me?" I questioned, earning a few more stares. I gazed at them and they looked away. **"Why yes! But I do recommend you talk to me in your head Mistress." **I felt heat rise to my cheeks, for reasons I can't even comprehend. _'Please don't call me Mistress, Midnight is just fine.' _I thought in my head. Hmm, calling myself Midnight felt so natural.

A giggle resounded through my skull before it responded, **"Alright." **I sat the doll up on my knee, staring at it intently. _'So you're the data base?'_ I questioned. **"Indeed. Would you like to learn how to activate your **_**nen**_** carpet?" **I blinked at it in confusion, before remembering what blonde said. (That's my new name for him) I nodded. **"Ok. Just ask it to fly a bit above the ground."** I did just that and there was an almost immediate response.

The carpet began to feel like a water bed, jiggling and waving underneath me. To my astonishment I was actually around a foot off the ground. A grin plastered itself on my face before another wave of tired hit me, causing me to yawn. I was given a few surprised glances from around the room but they quickly disappeared. That's to be expected when these people are in the same room as a murderous _nen _magician and a walking pin cushion.

After snapping out of my moment of _ohmygoshohmygosh!_ I looked around the room. "Why, aren't you just adorable! 3" _Oh Jesus, please don't be him, please don't be him- _I turned to see none other than the card wielding joker standing in front of me, Hisoka.

"That's quite the interesting piece of cloth you're sitting on. 3" He purred, eyeing me. The cloth seemed to wrap around me protectively, as if sensing my distress. "And those are interesting playing cards." I replied. My voice was even and wasn't showing the terror I was feeling. Maybe this tired thing wasn't so bad. He smiled at me and turned. Waving behind him he said, "Why aren't you an interesting fruit? 3" Before disappearing into the crowd. Seriously though, how can one person be that _creepy_?

Another yawn racked through my thin frame as I looked around the room once more. Only around 50 more examinees had entered. My head drooped and made me turn to a more pressing matter, why was I so tired? **"Why don't you rest Miss Midnight?"** The young voice rang through my head. Sighing at the formal name it gave me I overlooked it and whole heartedly agreed.

**"Here, I'll help."** The doll whispered as I lay down. Even though I highly doubted I needed the help, a soft lullaby hummed through my head. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep with my carpet wrapping around me. Maybe if I wasn't so tired I would've realized that the voice singing the lullaby was my mother's.

* * *

**Hello minna! (\(^_^)/)  
Bruninkkia here, welcome to my very first FanFiction! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work, it means a lot to me. My stories are self-edited/revised, so I'm terribly sorry for any spelling mistakes!  
****Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms, I love to hear ways to improve my writing and the reading quality of my work.  
****Flames on the other hand will be ignored and flung back with the fury of a thousand Hisokas'. *Shudder***

**I will try my best to have weekly updates, so expect them on the weekends. (At any time. I may do some super sneaky typing in the middle of the night and post an update then too.)**

**NOTE: I am Canadian, so be mindful of the different spelling. (Like color vs. colour)**

**See you all next chapter! (P.S Any of you know Morse Code? The underline indicates the separate letters.)**

**.-.. .. ..-. . .. ... ... ... - .-. -**


	2. Chapter 2: Chocolate

Chapter 2: Chocolate

Notice: All I own is my characters and whatever I put them through, nothing else… *Crawls into corner*

Remember: Self-edited/revised!

This time I was awoken by something poking my cheek, hard. I opened my eyes and sat up. In front of me was none other than Killua Zoldyck, someone who was a serious competitor for my favorite anime character. For a while we just stared at each other, his royal blue eyes clashing with my violet ones. I was perfectly fine with sitting still since I was as drowsy before, even though I had slept for a couple of hours judging by the tightly packed space before me.

"Any reason you woke me up?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes and leaning against the wall. He huffed and sat down to the right of me.

"Any reason you fell asleep in such a tense and dangerous environment?" He replied back, propping his skateboard up against the wall.

"I was tired."

"And I was curious."

We lapsed into silence, staring out at the crowd and stealing quick glances at each other. Maybe around 5 minutes later Killua broke the silence. "How old are you?" he asked, looking at me through the corner of his eye. "12, how about you?" I replied. He said he was the same age, which required me to nod as though that excited me. Not an easy task when you have the energy of a sloth and know everything about the person you're talking to.

Another few moments of silence before, "What's your name?" I blinked at him. I guess I'll have to keep up conversations like this a lot since I know the details about the lives of those I'll be talking to but they don't know mine.

"Midnight. Yours?" I sighed, turning to him. "Killua." He said firmly. This happened for a while, moments of silence before he would ask a random question, hear my response, reply and then fall back into silence. Finally I decided to ask something. "Why do you want to become a hunter?"

He seemed surprised by my sudden input, but just shrugged. "I was bored and I heard the Hunter Exam was super hard, so I wanted to try it. You?" I started to panic. I should've known he would ask me, but I just jumped at the chance to talk with him. What should I say?** "Say it's for business."** Said the doll abruptly, scaring the crap out of me.

I probably would have jumped into the air at the sudden intrusion, but at the moment my banana slug like reflexes prevented it. The only visible thing that happened was a twitch of my hand. _'Thanks'_ I said in my mind. I felt a dim flicker of acknowledgment. "I came here for business." I stated. "Oh."

"What's in the bag?" He asked, pointing at my back. My brows furrowed slightly in confusion. Bag? Sure enough strapped to my back was some sort of black combat bag with neon yellow zippers. Multiple fabric sheaths decorated the outside, each sporting different sizes of black throwing knives. At the top was a zipper to a larger pouch laid out in a way that made it look like a big, creepy neon smile.

"Knives?" I guessed, taking the bag off my back and placing it in front of me. "Well no duh," He grumbled, rolling his eyes. "I meant in the big pouch." I shrugged and dumped it on my carpet. I took inventory while sifting through everything. A silver pocket watch, hair ties, two spools of twine, a bag of fuzzy peaches (Which I tossed away into the crowd in a heartbeat, nodding happily as they were stepped on with a satisfying _squish._) a big red bouncy ball, super glue, note pad pencil and a curious wrist band. The band was obviously technology, extremely advanced by the looks of it, but I put that to the side now.

"Is that what I think it is?" I heard Killua ask. "Huh? What are you-" I froze and stared. _What in the name of the universe..?_ There were fricking _sparkles_ flying around his head. I could swear I also saw the faint colour of a rainbow behind him, dribbles of drool on the corners of his lips. Sure enough when I followed his gaze it turned out he was staring at a chocolate bar. I guess I didn't notice the black wrapper blending in with my carpet.

I unwrapped the top and held it out. "Do you want-" I started. He inhaled the chocolate. No, I'm serious. His mouth literally turned into a tube shape and he sucked the bar _out of the wrapper._ "-some?" I finished. Even in my sloth state I couldn't keep the bewilderment out of my voice. He chewed for a moment. "Tanks!" He mumbled through a full mouth.

He sat up and stretched before using his foot to pop his skate board up into his outstretched hand. "Shee rou round Midfight." (See you 'round Midnight.) He mumbled again before walking back into the crowd. After my moment of '_What the hell?'_ passed I grumbled. "Could've at least taken the wrapper…" Before shoving the wrapper, along with the rest of my stuff, back in the bag.

00ooo00

Before I realised it Gon, Leorio and Kurapika had descended the elevator into the exam site. The moment I saw that spikey green hair of his my heart leapt. Like come on, Gon's so cute! Whenever he says something innocent I imagine kittens surrounding him. Rainbow kittens… with bows.

So they went through the whole juice thing, introductions, that guy's arms turning into playing card symbols (So creepy) and such. But the moment I was waiting for was when Killua asked Tonpa for some more juice, because that meant the exam was about to start.

Sure enough right after Killua had asked for more, the alarm rang through the room. "Lirlirlirlirlirlirlirlirlir!" **(A/N. I had no clue how to put that sound into words (/)_(\))**

As the large door previously blocking off the exam's entrance opened, silence fell over the room. It revealed the no mouthed examiner. "I apologize for the wait." He started formally, addressing the room. "The entry period for Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!" At this many people seemed to perk up, their backs becoming straighter and their faces more determined. I was still sitting though, his words making me feel even more tired. Why?

"A final caution. If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you."

Not a single person turned to look at the elevator, nor did their determined expressions deteriorate after his speech. "Very well." He said, unfolding his arms from behind his back. "All 404 applicants will participate in Phase one." With that he turned and started prancing down the hall. '_Oh no! How can I keep up with them?! If I try to run in the state I'm in, I'm sure to fail within the first 5 minutes!' _I though frantically.

**"Not a problem Miss Midnight! The carpet you are sitting on and reach very high speeds, within human limit of course, and can raise you up to a maximum of 7 feet."** My doll's little voice chirped happily. I felt relief flood through me at her words, but it didn't last long as I notice the group ahead of me getting smaller and smaller.

_'Ok um, carpet, could you make me fast enough to stay with Gon and Killua? Oh! And the same height as them?'_ At first nothing happened, but surely I felt the carpet beneath me start to jiggle and rise. At a certain point in the air it stopped. At first I frowned, wondering if something had gone wrong, but no sooner had I finished the thought when the carpet shot forward at an alarming speed.

A lazy smile made its way to my lips as I darted forward, the group becoming larger. My hair was flowing back behind me like a sheet, Anime physics making me look 10x more majestic than I am. If I had enough energy I probably would have fist bumped and screamed, "Hell yeah!" But, imagining it was good enough for now.

Soon enough I had made it to the back of the group, scaring the crap out of two people in front of me when my carpet folded in on itself and squeezed between them, carrying me with it. "Sorry." I mumbled quietly. The carpet continued to make expert maneuvers, folding and stretching me to the front where I could see Gon and Killua talking.

I ignored the bewildered stares and mad my way behind Gon and Killua. "Hey" I mumbled. Next thing I knew, with reflexes I never knew I had, I was bending backwards, just narrowly avoiding a skateboard karate chop to the neck. This caused my carpet to dip down alarmingly before leveling out. "Jeez Midnight. Don't sneak up on people like that." Killua said without turning around.

When Killua noticed Gon's look of amazement he also turned around.

"Y-You're floating!" Gon cried, staring at me in wonder. I suddenly felt self-conscious. Even Killua's jaw had dropped. "You didn't tell me you could do that!" He wined. I was about to apologise, but then I heard what he said next. "I thought you were just some weirdo who sat on a blanket!"

I hmphed and crossed my arms, managing a pouty face. I noted Gon's state of confusion, and was about to open my mouth to explain, but Killua beat me to it.

"Oh, Gon this is Midnight. She's the same age as us. I met her before you arrived." He said as if disinterested. "Wow, so you're 12 too!?" Gon questioned. Where does he get all that enthusiasm? "Isn't that what I just said?" Killua grumbled. I was surprised that they had already dropped the whole floating topic, but with all that energy it makes sense. I wish I had that much energy.

A yawn escaped my lips as I continued to float behind them. "Have you not slept in the past week or something? You're always yawning." Killua questioned. _Think fast Midnight._ "It's a medical condition. Really low stamina." I said without thinking. Killua frowned, "Well that's stupid."

_'Really!? A medical condition? Nice going Midnight. Now they think you're a little girl with a health problem.'_ I sighed, mentally beating myself up. "I agree Killua."

00ooo00

By now we had reached the stairs. I couldn't stop staring at the examiner prancing up each step. This only strengthened my suspicions of him not being a human. "Gon, Midnight," I heard Killua start, turning my attention to him. "Wanna race to see who finishes first?"

"Sure!" Gon started with a smile, but then he glanced at me and frowned. "What about Midnight? She can't race because of her health problem!" He wined, obviously feeling guilty I was left out. "Oh yeah, forgot about that." Killua huffed in annoyance.

"Got it!" Killua exclaimed a moment later while snapping his fingers. "She can be the referee! She'll see who crosses the finish first!"

I nodded in agreement; glad I wasn't stopping their moment of bonding. "Great! Loser has to buy dinner!" Gon chirped. "Okay, you're on!"

They slowed for a moment, preparing to sprint forward. Killua glanced my way. "You can keep up with that old carpet right?" He sighed, eyeing the fabric beneath me. I managed to give him an annoyed grimace.

"Of course." I sighed, mentally preparing myself for the carpet's speed boost. I had asked it to stay with Gon and Killua after all.

Almost as if my words had given them the green flag they shot forward, my carpet folding in its sides and following beside them. "Ready… GO!" They yelled in unison.

I could see Leorio and Kurapika ahead, no doubt discussing the events of their past. I had their entire conversation running through my head as I watched; I could practically read their lips. We inched closer and closer to them until we were just behind them. I caught the tail end of their conversation.

"-world runs on money! So I want money!" Leorio yelled just before we pulled up beside them. They looked to us in surprise. "See you at the goal, Kurapika!" Gon chirped. Kurapika looked to me in mild confusion, but Gon waved him off. "Catch you later, old-timer!" Killua snickered, no doubt taking in Leorio's tired form.

"I'm not old!" He growled the look of irritation on his face truly priceless. "I'm a teenager, just like you guys!" This caused the group to enter a state of shock, including me. And I had heard it before! Just looking at him now, being right here, I couldn't bring myself to believe it.

"Huh?"

"No way."

"Wow." I finished.

00ooo00

"I'm impressed you're able to keep up with me Gon." Killua mumbled once we had left Leorio and Kurapika behind. "Really?" Gon questioned, laughing happily. "Or maybe it's just that everyone else is too slow." He sighed as yet another person collapsed.

"Midnight's technically cheating though, so she doesn't count." Killua grumbled. "Hey." I protested weakly. I probably would have tried to slap him if I had enough energy and didn't fear for the safety of my hand. "Man…" He wined. "The Hunter exam is gonna be a breeze. That's no fun."

They moved over to avoid another fallen body, while I glided over it. "Hey, why do you want to be a hunter?" Gon questioned, turning to Killua.

"Me? I'm not really interested in becoming a hunter." Killua sighed. "Eh?" I smiled in amusement. Pretty much word for word to the anime. It took everything I had not to lip what they were saying. "I heard the exam was supposed to be really hard, so I thought it'd be fun. But this is just disappointing." Killua said with a smug smile. Gon looked at him in surprise.

"What about you?" Killua asked, glancing at Gon. "Well, my dad's a hunter. So I want to become a Hunter, like my dad."

"Hmm… What kind of hunter is he?"

"I don't know." Gon replied seriously. Killua gave him an incredulous look before bursting into laughter. "That's kinda weird." He laughed. "Really?" Gon questioned.

"You want to be like your dad, but you don't know anything about him?" Killua snickered. Well, when you put it that way it did sound strange…

"I was raised by Mito-san, so I've only seen my dad in pictures." Gon smiled. "Who's Mito-san?" Killua questioned. "Aunt Mito." "Oh…"

"When he was twelve, my dad took the Hunter Exam. He passed and became a hunter, then left the island. I want to find out why he chose to be a hunter over being with me." Gon finished. Killua just raised his eyebrows.

"What about you Midnight?" I looked to Gon in surprise. I had almost convinced myself I was just watching the show instead of actually being there. "Family business." I sighed, propping my head up with my arm.

"Oh…" Gon mumbled. He opened his mouth to ask something else, but a bright light came into view. "The exit!" Someone called upfront in happiness. "Whew…" Another person moaned. "Finally I can get out of this dark tunnel!"

Both Gon and Killua shot forward, causing me to almost fall off the carpet at the sudden burst of speed. Jeez, I need seatbelts for this thing or something. We shot towards the exit and out into the open, right past a surprised examiner. "Goal!" They both yelled before laughter filled the air.

"Yay! I win!" Gon cried.

"What are you talking about!?" Killua exclaimed. "I was faster!"

"I was."

"No, I was!"

"I was faster, so you have to buy me dinner!"

"Nope! I was faster. So you buy me dinner."

"But I was faster."

Killua snorted and turned to me. "Who was faster Midnight?" I fidgeted nervously. "I think it was a tie." I mumbled. "Che. Horrible referee." Killua scoffed. Gon turned to Satotz. "Hey, who was faster?"

"The young lady is right; I believe you crossed the finish line simultaneously." He stated, looking at us with amused expressions, his eyes flicking to my carpet only once in mild surprise.

"Oh…" Gon started, a look of concentration on his face. "Then I'll buy you dinner!" Killua looked at him in confusion. "Huh?" Huh was right. I sometimes really wonder what goes on in Gon's head. "Then you buy me dinner!" This only seemed to deepen Killua's confusion. "I don't get it…" Killua sighed.

"Hey, Satotz-san? Is this where the second phase will begin?" Gon asked. "No, we still have quite a way to go." He replied curtly. "Oh…"

As we looked out onto the foggy plain before us a smile broke out on my face. Not a lazy one either. A genuine, happy smile that stretched across my face. Gon noticed this immediately. "Hey, you're smiling!" He yelled excitedly. He had tried many times of our run to make me smile. When he was doing it I was grinning on the inside, just my state of tired preventing it.

Now though I was grinning happily as I turned to them. They both seemed surprised by this. "This is going to be fun." I said firmly, almost at the same volume as they normally spoke. They returned my grin happily, and Gon even gave me a thumbs up.

I couldn't help but thinking one thing at the moment as we all smiled. '_This is going to be a damn interesting new life.'_

* * *

**Hola minna!  
Bruninkkia again, welcome back to another chapter! And it's a day early too! (On my time anyways.)**

**Thank you so much to:  
****  
****-Fanfiction2010**

**-Helen Teng**

**-GoldenNightshade**

**For following my story! I can't tell you how much it means to me when someone enjoys my work!**

**When I looked at the reviews on Thursday I was so happy to read the nice reviews that were left to me!**

**dArK hUnTeR: Don't worry! I don't plan on stopping the story anytime soon!**

**GoldenNightshade: Thanks for the compliment! I'm sorry if this chapter feels a bit rushed around the middle, that was the part I finished on Thursday night before I went out to dinner!**

**Helen Teng: Awe, thanks! Don't we all wish to have a flying carpet ;) Sorry about the Morse code by the way! It was meant to be life is short, but my computer takes out extra dots and dashes D: So I'll just replace the Morse code with fun facts! *Takes hugs and burns peaches***

**Note: Again, the Canadian spelling seems to make a difference, especially in this chapter!**

**Love you all for checking out my story and see you next time! *Splatters you all with the colour of the universe***

**Fun Fact:**

**Did you know squirrels sweat through their feet? **


	3. Chapter 3: Frog Tonsil

Chapter 3: Frog Tonsil

Notice: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! YAY! *Weeps*

Reminder: Canadian spelling and self-edited/revised!

By now everyone had gathered at the top of the stairs, the last few applicants trickling up into the now crowded outdoor space. My carpet had gained quite a bit of height allowing me to see over the heads of people around me. Gasps of exhaustion and strain echoed around us.

Finally Leorio's gasps joined the group as his figure came into view, Kurapika close behind. "Hey, Kurapika!" Gon called out. He took a few breaths before waving in our direction. He gave me a quick look over. His grey eyes were quite unsettling to me, maybe even more so than when they are scarlet.

"Is this our destination?" He questioned, looking around at the clustered people. "No, it isn't." Gon replied. "I see." Kurapika sighed before turning forward. "The fog is fading."

We all looked forward as Gon let out an excited, "Really?" He and Killua both stood. As the fog faded I realised how _big _the swamp truly was. In the anime they didn't give its size enough credit. What they showed in the anime was maybe only a third.

"The Numere Wetlands," Satotz began as we stared in wonder. "also known as Swindlers Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them." Everyone was now focused on Satotz's explanation. I could already see looks of, "I gawt dis, bro!" spreading across people's faces. Idiots.

"Be very careful." He said before turning to us, right hand raised. "If you let them fool you…" He paused. "…you're dead." At least this statement seemed to wipe some of the smug looks off of surrounding faces.

With a loud screeching noise the metal door behind us began to close, causing quite a few startled noises. That was when an applicant who had been left behind earlier came into view. "Wait for me!" He cried right as the door closed in front of his outstretched hand. You could hear his anguished cries right before the door slammed down.

Silence had fallen over the group as we stared at the metal wall in pity. Satotz however carried on as if nothing had happened.

"These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey." This regained the attention of the group. "An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit… Hence the name Swindlers swamp." He turned back around. "Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived."

"Che. What a joke." Leorio scoffed beside us, apparently having regained enough energy. "How can they fool us, when we're expecting it?" Not a moment after he finished could a cry be heard on the other side of the group. "Don't let them fool you!"

Leorio made an annoyed grunt. "I just said that they can't." While everyone gazed towards the voice, I let out an exasperated puff. The swamp part was most likely my least favorite out of the hunter exam. Although I didn't mind what was about to happen.

"D-Don't fall for it…" Gasped the swamp creature as he came into view. "He's lying to you! He's an Impostor!" Jeez, somebody give this thing an Oscar. As he pointed to Satotz my inner self had to refrain from entering a mind laughing fit. I remember in the anime I had just busted out laughing. Seriously, Satotz's face, it just screamed "Are you shitting me?" **(A/N. No, for real, go to episode 4 at 18:03, Priceless!)**

"He isn't the real examiner! I am!" The creature yelled, gesturing madly.** (A/N. Uh oh. Looks like I just broke my word for word streak. Meh, that's close enough. Easier to write too.) **Startled and confused gasps erupted all around us. "An imposter? What's going on!?" Leorio breathed. He glanced between the two. "Look at this…" The creature started, dragging something out from behind the wall. At that point my mind went blank. I didn't need to hear to see a colourful psychopath make his move.

As the creature babbled on I went into my own mind space. '_So, database…' _I questioned.** "Yes?"** Echoed a soft reply._ 'I have a bit of time to kill. Mind explaining what my family business is? I forgot to ask earlier.' _At first there was no reply. **"So those memories have not manifested yet?" **I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. _'Excuse me. What do you mean manifested?' _

"**Oh…"** The voice sighed. **"I believe you should ask Death-sama when you see him next." **I accepted her answer for a moment before my mind gave me a small jolt.

'_Whoa, back up. That four eye blonde is Death!? And I'll be seeing him again!?' _I cried in my head. When no reply came I sighed. _'Some database you are.'_ I looked back up again, re-focusing on my surroundings. I just heard the end of Hanzo Speaking.

"-certainly doesn't walk like a human…" My eyes lit up and my back straightened from its slouched position when I saw playing cards flying through the air.

THUNK.

THUNK.

THUNK.

Three playing cards imbedded themselves in the creature's chest as he fell back. I watched with admiration as Satotz caught the three directed at him. Everyone turned to Hisoka as he emitted a soft laugh.

"I see. I see. That settles it. You're the real one." He stated as everyone's gaze whipped back to the examiner. I slumped forward again. Well, that interesting part was over.

"Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any Hunter, bearing the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack." Hisoka explained. Hurray for his screwed up reasoning skills!

"I shall take that as a compliment." Satotz started. "However, should you attack me again for any reason; I will report you for turning on an examiner. And you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?"

"Sure."

Loud cawing noises sounded beside us. We turned to see a group of vultures, I think, digging into the swamp creature's corpse. I watched with morbid fascination as they tore off skin and pulled out muscle. Wow, much more graphic than the show. "Nature really can be brutal to watch…" Leorio mumbled. "So he was a man faced ape as well." Kurapika confirmed.

"He was attempting to confuse the applicants, to lure some away." Satotz sighed and walked forward. "We cannot relax out guard." Killua mumbled. Ironically, just as he said that, I fell asleep.

00ooo00

"Hey. Hey Midnight! Wake up idiot!" I heard a voice call. I snorted and looked up, gazing at Killua and Gon running beside me. Thin fog surrounded us and I let out a small frown. How long was I out? How deep in the wetlands were we?

"That's not a very nice way to wake someone up, you know…" I mumbled, yawning as I sat up on my carpet. "Well it's true isn't it? What kind of smart person are you if you fall asleep _in the middle of the Hunter exams?_" He grumbled.

I blinked at him a few times before facing forward again and gazing into the somewhat receded fog. I turned back towards him a moment later. "How long was I out?" I questioned. He just hmphed and continued running. I gave him a lazy eyed stare before turning to Gon. "How long was I out, Gon?"

"30 to 45 minutes." He chirped. "We would have woken you up sooner, but your carpet was following us anyways. I'm kinda surprised the screams echoing around us didn't wake you up." He stated happily. I felt a sweat drop slide down my face. (Wow, you can actually feel those!) "Don't say that so cheerfully Gon." I laughed nervously, mumbling to myself.

I felt an itching at the back of my mind, as if I was forgetting something. Something that was about to happen. Ok, by now they passed the mushrooms, the butterflies, the ruse raven, the frog…

The frog!

Panic flooded through me as I yelled, "Look out!" They glanced at me with startled expressions before me, along with my carpet, rammed straight into them. Sure, I knew that they would make it out of the frog easily, but it's the thought that counts. Oh, and they fact that they didn't know that. I stuffed the doll into my hoodie pocket to keep it safe.

They tumbled right out of the way before the frog mouth appeared, clamping around me.

00ooo00

(Midnight 3rd Person POV) **(A/N. Wow!)**

Midnight was not a happy camper. Nope, not at all. To some weirdos out there, she thought to herself, desperately clutching the tonsil of a giant amphibian would be viewed as an amazing opportunity. Not to her though. See, she was in somewhat of a predicament. She had no magical Tonpa juice to save her, nor did she have an amazing claw hand like Killua. The only thing she had was a bag covered in knives. Convenient for some, but not for her. Not to mention one of the button eyes on the rag doll she carried was digging into her stomach.

By now the frog was desperately trying to swallow Midnight. It made sense of course. What would you do if the pink fleshy thing you just swallowed was digging its spider like fingers into the tender flesh of your tonsil? Try and get rid of it, of course! For Midnight it was like riding a bull, (Not that she has ever ridden one) that was lathered in butter constantly slapping you in the face with a slobbery tongue. Her carpet was no use, being coated in saliva and stuck to the top of the frog's mouth.

Adding her rapidly depleting energy reserves, which was making it increasingly hard to hold on with _two_ hands, the idea of removing one horrified her. She had to do it though. If she had a regular amount of energy she probably could have hung on for a bit until the frog decided she wasn't worth swallowing, but no such luck. With a big breath she dug into what little energy she had left and wrapped her legs around the frog's squishy tonsil, before whipping her hand back.

She fumbled for a moment until her fingers wrapped around the smooth leather of a handle. It fit perfectly in her hand, and felt like an extension of her own body. But she would have to admire it later. As though on instinct she flipped the blade in her hand so its tip was pointing to her elbow. With a quick slash she made a deep gouge in the tonsil's flesh.

That was when it stopped. Everything. Her breathing, the frog's. It all went silent. For a moment she just hung there, slowly sliding down the tonsil. Within a moment the frog let out a pained bellow, causing Midnight's weakened arms and legs to unwrap the tonsil. The air escaping the frog shot her forward. As she passed her carpet her fingers wrapped around it, taking it with her.

00ooo00

(Midnight POV)

That. Was. _Disgusting._

Sure, I had realised I was dry as I flew out of the frog's mouth, just like in the anime. My hair was dry, my clothes and my face. Even my carpet was dry due to the intense wind blowing the coating of saliva off it. But still, I had just hugged the shit out of a frog's _tonsil _like it was a plush toy. That will stay with me forever.

I watched in a slight daze as the frog ran away as fast as it stubby little legs could, whimpering along the way. "Midnight! Are you ok!?" Gon called, running up beside me. "I'm surprised you're not dead." Killua sighed. I continued staring off at where the frog disappeared. "So, you stabbed it?" Killua questioned. I let out a sigh as my carpet fluttered over and slid carefully under me. It slowly lifted me up to their standing height.

"Yes. Slashed to be exact." I replied softly, gazing down at my knife. Despite the blue blood on the blade from the frog, it was truly a beautiful piece. The blade seemed to be some type of pure silver, curving slightly and ending in a wicked point.

Horrifying barbs ran along the edges of the blade specially meant for tearing flesh and inflicting as much pain as possible. The handle was made from some type of black scales, not leather like I had assumed. Wrapped around where the blade connected to the handle was a brownish gray leather strap, twisted around the blade multiple times so it would fit snugly. Hanging from the strap was an icy blue crystal. **(A/N. See cover image. Look at the necklace in her hand.)**

When I looked back at my bag I realised this was the only blade that looked like this. All the rest were generic throwing knives. Each one was obsidian black, the blade straight and ending in a triangle point.

When I looked up, Killua's eyes were slightly narrowed at the sight of the blade. I quickly wiped into on my pants before stuffing it back in its sheath. Our gazes locked and I noticed a deep calculating look in his royal blue eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but Gon intervened. "Thanks for saving us Midnight!" Gon bubbled. I looked at him for a moment before I gave him a weak smile. "No problem…" I whispered.

At this point I was fighting to stay awake, the little energy I had not coming back nearly as quickly as when it was leaving me. Then Gon looked out behind us, into the fog. "I'm worried about Kurapika and Leorio." Gon mumbled, worry clouding his eyes. "Just forget about them, Gon. If we keep going this way we'll catch up to the main group." Killua said with a sigh, finally turning away from me. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

_Why had I felt so uneasy when he gazed at the knife?_ I wondered. As we started moving again I realised this was the point where Gon and Killua split up. "I'm going back to sleep again." I said as loudly as possible before lying down on the carpet. _'Carpet? Please stay with Killua. I won't be able to deal with Hisoka…'_ I asked. The carpet seemed to jiggle a bit in response. Or maybe it was my tired brain. Who knows?

"Again?" I heard Killua question. I let out a little, "Mm-Hmm" and snuggled deeper into the carpet. "Idiot." I heard Killua mumble as I drifted into sleep. There was something veiled behind his words, but I couldn't catch it. I was much too tired anyways.

00ooo00

This was probably the strangest nap I had ever had. I was asleep, obviously, but yet somehow I was fully aware of my surroundings. I couldn't hear or see anything, but I was absolutely positive Killua was standing beside me, talking to Gon. I frowned in my sleep when I felt Kurapika's hand reaching for me. My hand reached out and I grabbed his wrist, stopping him. I blearily opened my eyes and took in his surprised face.

"Weren't you asleep?" He asked, brows furrowed. "I was." I replied quietly, dropping his arm and sitting up. The whole group was staring at me now. Killua's calculating gaze had returned. "It's a reflex…" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. Killua once again opened his mouth, but was cut off this time by Satotz.

"Excellent work, everyone." He started. Luckily this averted their attention to the examiner. "Phase two of the exam will begin here, in the Biska Forest Park. So, I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you." He finished. Everyone watched him prance away, back into the forest.

As he left the doors to the park opened with a loud grinding noise. Yes! Menchi and Buhara! I liked this part, mostly because it knocked a few applicants off their high horses. "Will all applicants who passed the First Phase please enter?" Menchi called out. I loved her hair, although I did like the 1999 version of her better. Not attitude wise, just looks.

"Welcome." She called. "I'm Menchi, The Second Phase examiner."

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner." Buhara announced. After a moment of silence a loud grumbling noise sounded throughout the courtyard. "You must be hungry." Menchi said, looking up. "Starving." Buhara replied solemnly. "There you have it! Phase two will involve… cooking!" She yelled, pointing at us. Confused gasps sounded as people looked around, as if expecting to see cameras or somebody that screams out, "JK! LOL!"

I sighed and blocked off the rest of the conversation. I hated when they made fun of Gourmet Hunters, they were seriously badass. But anyways, I was thinking over my game plan. In my past life I always cooked for myself so I was experienced, but I had absolutely hated pork and chicken. I never ate them, so I have no experience with cooking it. I guess I would have to try cooking it like a steak. Hopefully it wasn't that different.

Buhara's loud belly slap snapped me out of my thoughts. I barely had time to hold onto the carpet as it shot off, following Killua and the rest of the group. Soon they slowed down and wandered through the forest. "Catch a pig and cook it. Easier than the First Phase." Leorio sighed. "I highly doubt it will be that easy…" I mumbled. Suddenly my carpet lurched downwards as it followed Killua down the hill. **(A/N. Remember, the carpet is still following Killua specifically.)**

As I sped downwards I realized I was on a straight collision course with their heads._ 'Pull up. Pull up! PULL UP!' _I screamed in my head as I just narrowly avoided them. I swear I felt Killua's hair run across the bottom of the carpet. The carpet circled back and stopped beside Killua. Now there was a line of four, sitting on the hill. "What was that for Gon?! And Midnight, you almost took off my head!" Killua growled. "Found 'em." Gon stated calmly, pointing at the group of giant pigs in front of us. The one right in front of us what crushing a bone in his jaws.

"Um, they're chewing on bones." Leorio mumbled with wide eyes. "Don't tell me…" Kurapika gasped. It was at that moment that I realized how close I was to the deadly pigs. "They're carnivores?" I finished, my voice barely above a whisper. At that exact moment the pig let out what I could only describe as a battle cry. We booked it.

We let the pigs to a large group of people at the top of the hill, which ended in multiple people getting run down by the monstrous pigs. "These pigs are crazy!" Leorio yelled as the group picked up its pace. _'Carpet, stop following Killua! Hard right!'_ I yelled in my head. The carpet swerved right. I continued to give it directions as a pig followed right behind.

Curious eyes followed me since the rest of the group was just splitting up. My carpet stopped and I whipped around. "Midnight!" I heard Leorio yell. "What are you doing!?" I ignored him. I was about to do some serious action shit. As the pig was in front of me I vaulted off my carpet, mustering all the energy I had as I cleared over the pig's nose. My foot dug into the pig's forehead with a sickening crack before I fell limp, sliding off the side and letting my carpet catch me.

I felt horribly sick lying there. Only two hard pushes with my legs had caused me to loose almost all the energy I had. I shook my head.

With a satisfying cry the pig fell sideways, dead. At least that worked out. I sighed as Kurapika decided to explain to everyone in the Hunter exam on how their foreheads were weak points. I looked at my pig and sighed once again. How was I going to carry this back?

"**You could always carry it on the carpet. Even you could be with it. It's only 300 pounds. Your carpet can carry 500 pounds, as long as you stay very close to the ground." **The database echoed in my head. I let out a sigh of relief when I heard its voice. _'Alright, thanks.'_

I slowly climbed up the pig using whatever energy I had left. As I collapsed on top of it people around me started picking up their own pigs. The carpet gently slid under us and started to lift. It was maybe only half a foot off the ground, but that was good enough. Shakily the carpet began to move forwards. I could only get up to jogging speed as we all went back to the Park.

Most of the spots were taken as I made my way through the stations, but luckily I grabbed one. I watched everyone immediately roasting their pigs and let out a frown. There were only low levels of cooking skill here. With a piece of meat this big, it should be cut into smaller pieces first so it's easier to cook all the way through without burning the outside. I sighed and moved a large wooden cutting board off the counter and onto the ground. Then I got to work.

00ooo00

By the time I had finished cutting all the non-fatty meat into small cubes, half of the applicants had gone up, accepting their burnt pigs as food. I poured all the juice that had collected from the cubes into a separate bowl, which I then put on the stove area to get up to a slow boil.

I grabbed the cubes and placed them in a frying pan. Sitting in front of the fire, I began to use the technique my mother for my previous life had taught me when I first helped her cook. Count to ten, flip three times. Count to ten, flip three times. Count to ten, flip three times…

I repeated this until it was a dark brown colour. Then I placed the meat in the juices I had collected earlier. **(A/N. It's a huge bowl of meat by the way.)** I then added garlic and basil before taking the juice and meat off the oven, letting it cool down a bit. Putting the meat through a filter, I had the juice wash down the drain. I made a small plate of meat for Menchi and a huge plate for Buhara. My carpet extended and picked up the plates.

I finally placed the plates in front of them. I suddenly felt nervous as Menchi scanned over it with a critical eye; Buhara already finished his plate and was giving me the pass sign. Menchi ate the first cube and her eyes widened. "Impressive." Menchi said, chewing thoughtfully. "You could have some real potential. Sadly I'm going to have to say you don't pass." I visibly sagged at her statement, my carpet bobbing up and down.

"Although the taste was great it could have use some more presentation. Next time add some lines of sauce to the plate or a mint leaf. We don't necessarily have to eat it, but it adds to the overall look. I also noticed your meat was slightly overcooked. Pork is usually a lighter brown colour when cooked properly." She stated. I actually took in her words. It was good advice.

"I'm stuffed." Buhara grumbled as I made my way back to the crowd. "Me too." Menchi agreed. "Therefore, no one passes. We're finished here!" Cries of outrage could be heard miles away as the group took in this information. As the fight started up a voice sounded in my head.

"**Wow, she must be in a bad mood."**

'_I would be too if people were insulting my profession.'_

"**But does she have to be so rude about it?"**

'_It's an old habit of hers.'_

My thoughts were again interrupted the tenth time that day by Netero, whose voice rang out from above us. "That said, it would be excessive to fail every single applicant."

Everyone watched as a blur of a figure crashed into the earth, creating a giant dust cloud. Standing in the center was Netero. I wish all old people were like him…

"**So you wish every elderly person jumped out of blimps?"**

'_No. I just wish they had the ability to make such amazing entrances.'_

"**Like jumping out of blimps?"**

'_Possibly.'_

"**Are you saying no elderly person can do such things?"**

'_Most can't. My grandma did do snowboarding until she was 85. So, some could probably jump out of blimps. With help of course.'_

"**Why did she stop snowboarding?"**

'_Liver cancer. Something that had been reoccurring throughout her entire life, but I guess at that age it just got to her.'_

"**That's saddening."**

'_Yes, but the saddest thing was seeing her cooped up in that bed for the last 6 years of her life.'_

"**Oh."**

I sighed and looked around again. "Midnight!" Gon called from behind me. "We're going!" Pulling the hood of my hoodie over my head I quickly floated over to the blimp, climbing in with everyone else.

00ooo00

Everyone stood at the edge of the cavern gazing down in wonder. "Now everyone, look down there." Menchi said. Below was an intricate grid of webbing. "It's a Spider Eagle's web. If you look below the webs there are eggs. These are what you're aiming for."

A moment later she jumped, diving down into the ravine. Gon, Killua and I all looked down with curiosity. Sure, I knew what happened, but it was different seeing it for real. She hung on the web, waiting for the gust of wind. After a few moments she dropped down all the way, grabbing an egg before she disappeared into the fog below.

"Is she trying to get herself killed?!" Leorio yelled. "No, she isn't." Kurapika mumbled. A moment later Menchi shot back up into view. All of our eyes widened. "That looks like fun!" Killua bubbled; looking at Menchi's floating form. I couldn't help but agree. "There! Now I just need to boil the egg!" Menchi said happily after setting foot on the ground again.

"I've been waiting for this!" Gon exclaimed, and I followed the group as they jumped. The moment I was over open space I pulled my carpet out from under me and tucked it in my jean pocket as we fell. People soon started following us I heard Menchi call out. "I haven't finished explaining everything yet!" But no one paid her any heed.

Soon enough we were all hanging from the web. As the first person jumped we tensed. "Let's go." Leorio said. "Not yet." Gon said firmly. "There's not always an updraft." Kurapika stated. The guy who jumped screamed when he realized the same thing we did. I could already feel my fingers slipping, my energy starting to drain.

This wasn't like in the frog. On its tonsil it had bulged out at the bottom, giving me something to sit on, but here I was hanging straight down. "When's the next one?" Leorio asked.

"Wait." Gon said firmly. His voice rang out through the entire chasm, causing everyone to look at him. That's when a snapping noise was heard and the web sagged slightly. "What!?" Leorio gasped. "It isn't able to hold us all." I mumbled. That's when it hit me like a freight train. I was that_ one extra person._ That little bit of extra weight that could cause everyone to plummet to their doom. _SNAP._ It sagged a bit more, and my grip became a bit looser…

"I can't wait for an updraft any longer!" Someone cried as they, along with two other people, plummeted down. _SNAP._ I felt my grip slide to the tips of my fingers. And then… "NOW!" Gon yelled to my utter relief as we all relinquished our holds on the web.

The warm air whipped at our faces, causing my hood to fly off. My hair whipped out behind me as we fell. As we passed an egg cluster my tired fingers grasped onto it desperately. When we hit the layer of fog it felt like there was backwards rain, dripping on my face. That was when I felt the wind picking up.

With a loud roar the wind finally crashed into us. The force was so sudden I had to gasp. For a moment it was as if everyone was suspended by wires. Then the wind overpowered gravity, shooting us up back through the fog. When we reached the top everyone was floating, and I found Gon and Killua giggling like crazy. I soon realized I was giggling too, my energy feeling more full than usual.

_Strange…_ I thought. I quickly unfolded my carpet and hopped on. With a sigh when we landed I looked down at my hands. My energy didn't seem any different now that I wasn't in that air current.

00ooo00

After a little while we all got our eggs. When I finally took a bite my eyes widened. "Oh. My. God." I gasped, digging into the egg. Not only was its taste godlike, it just struck me that this was the first meal I've had since I came here. "I can see why they're called dream eggs." Kurapika said.

I was too busy staring at Killua. The way his mouth was wiggling was just so cute! I found my carpet slowly inching towards him. I had to shake my head. I must resist the urge to glomp him!

…For now…

I turned towards Gon and watched with soft eyes as he offered Todo some of his egg. He was really something else. As we boarded Netero's I couldn't help but look at the cavern. It was nothing compared to what I would be facing. How was I going to get through it?

"**You're going to get through it Miss Midnight. You're going to get through it like you got through everything else."**

I softly gripped the doll in my pocket, its voice oddly comforting.

'_Yeah.'_

* * *

**GOMEN MINNA!  
I am so unbelievably sorry for the late update! My life has been super hectic, even after school ended, so I wasn't able to type.  
But now I am proud to say I am back in action and ready to update! Whoo!  
To say sorry, I made this chapter 5,000 words and I will be updating again soon before the weekend!**

**So, putting that aside, Thank you for reading the third chapter of Midnight's Song! A lot happened in this chapter, and there are also some veiled hints. Below I will tell you what they are hinting towards:**

**-What Midnight's family business is**

**-The reason why Midnight is always so tired**

**It's amazing isn't it? Me knowing the secret and you all having to desperately figure it out..Haha...HAHA...MUAHAHAHAHAHA  
*****Cough* Anywho...  
****Also, something seems off about Midnight's knife, and maybe even Midnight in general to Killua. I wonder what he's thinking? **

**My writing may also appear to become sloppier by the end of the chapter, that's because I wasn't in the best of moods when I wrote it and my mood does effect my writing.**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**-Aferac**

**-Amaere**

**-Blacksword Zero**

**-Kohanita**

**-MademoiselleCreatrix**

**-Randombutloved11**

**-Runriran**

**-Thoroughly Misguided**

**-WhiteVye**

**-Wighty Zalymun**

**-Badassbard21**

**-Baggybunny**

**For Following my story! I really hope you all continue to enjoy my work!**

**Helen Teng: Yes, my relationship with peaches could be described apocalyptic... NEVER TRY ONE! If peaches ruled the world, my sanity would shatter.**

**Marygoround: Thanks for relaying his message to me!**

**Thoroughly Misguided: BEST IDEA EVER. I already touched on it in this chapter ;D**

**MademoiselleCreatrix: I was waiting for someone to notice! Fairy tail was the first anime I watched, (Well, kinda. Not including Pokémon and Spice and wolf.) And I absolutely ADORED midnight. He was the inspiration for my characters predicament. Glad you liked the chapter!**

**Fun Fact: Did you know it's a myth that goldfish only have a 10 second memory?  
**** A scientist trained a goldfish to push down a lever in its fish bowl to get food, and the fish still remembered _a week later._**

**IMPORTANT: I have created a poll on my profile  
**** asking what The database's name should be. I'm kind of sick  
of just calling it Database. Please Go vote!**

**Thank you all for reading and I will see you next chapter!**

**-Bruninkkia**


	4. Chapter 4: Glomp-tastic!

**Me: Midnight! Protect me!**

**Midnight: ZZzzzZZzzz**

**Me: THIS IS NO TIME TO BE SLEEPING! *Hides behind riot shield***

**Well then, Yes I know this is _yet another_ late chapter _and _I had the audacity to make it short, but let me just say this and maybe some of you will relate:  
I just adopted a Kitten.**

**I will go into more detail at the bottom, if any of you even read the top or the bottom, but trust me, you really want to read the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Glomp-tastic!

Notice: If I owned HXH, wait never mind. I can't even imagine it.

Reminder: Canadian, eh? Self-edited/revised!

Warning: Language, kinda?

We all stood before (Floated in my case), Netero and his secretary, Beans. They were no doubt introducing themselves, but I couldn't help put stare at Beans strange appearance.

"**Do you think he's human?"** My doll's voice asked tentatively.

'_Don't think so. I assumed he was some tame creature. I guess it's normal though, since no one is reacting to his appearance.'_

"We're scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning, at 8 AM." Beans announced. I watched his little triangle mouth move up and down. "You are also welcome to get some rest. Technically you can do anything you please until we reach the site for phase two."

"Yes Gon, Midnight. Let's go explore the airship!" Killua said excitedly. I turned to him. "Yeah!" Gon agreed, his eyes turning to me with a pleading look. My body longed for nothing more than to lie down and rest, but the longer my eyes looked into those pools of brown, the more I felt I had to do it.

"Alright." I sighed. Both of their faces beamed at me.

"Let's go!"

00ooo00

"Kids! Get out of the kitchen!" The chef yelled at us. As Gon and Killua were thrown out he made a shooing motion at me. I was currently munching on a couple of ribs.

We wandered aimlessly down the hallway when Killua glanced outside. "Wow! Look outside!" He exclaimed, pressing his face up against the glass. "What, what!" Gon cried as we followed him.

"Wow…" I whispered silently. My family had never gone on any trips, so this sight was new. "It's like the ground is covered in jewels!"

"Hey Killua…" Gon started. "Hmm?" He sighed. "Where are your Mom and Dad?" He questioned.

"They're alive. Probably." He mumbled. I almost laughed at his disappointed tone. "What do they do?" Gon asked. "They're assassins." Killua said nonchalantly.

"Huh? Both of them?" Gon said, surprised. "That's an interesting job." I mumbled after. Killua stared at us a moment. "That's your first reactions!?" Killua busted out laughing. "You both are such a riot!"

"You're the first people who ever took me seriously!" He said, his eyes flickering with amusement. "Well, it's true right?" Gon stated more than asked. Killua's laughter abruptly stopped. "What makes you say that?" He whispered. "It's just a hunch."

"That's weird… People only like me because they can't ever tell whether I'm serious." He sighed, leaning down against the lip beneath the window. "I don't think that's the only reason people like you Killua." I sighed. He looked up at me, his eyes filled with an unknown emotion, but it was gone before I could figure out what it was.

"I come from a family of assassins. And my family has really high hopes for me… But I can't stand it. Who wants to have their life planned out for them?" He gave me a significant look (For whatever reason) and stared sadly out the window for a moment. His head whipped in our direction.

"When I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they all snapped! My mother had tears streaming down her face, as she told me I have the potential to be a top assassin." He continued in an annoyed tone. Gon started laughing nervously.

"Horrible parents right!? It's natural their kid would go bad. We ended up fighting, so I stabbed my mother in the face, my brother in the side and ran away from home." That's when a plotting look came over his face. "I'm sure they're out for blood now. But if they find me, I'll send them packing."

I choked on the piece of rib I was chewing as bubbles and sparkles exploded around us. Gon's chibi form was laughing nervously in the background as mine was choking on a piece of rib. "When I become a hunter, I'll start by capturing my family. I'm sure they're worth some hefty bounties…"

As the sparkles dispersed I quickly swallowed, taking in shuddering breaths. An image of my death report came to mind.

_Name: Midnight Bloom_

_Age: 12_

_Cause of death: Choked on a chunk of rib after witnessing a sparkle explosion._

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, pushing that image aside. We continued talking for a bit, but as they chatted the soft clicking of Netero's sandals filled my ears. Not a moment later the most invading, deadly feeling washed over us. It felt like someone was coming up behind us, or cold arms were sliding over my skin.

As we all whipped around, my arm seemed to act on its own. It swung backwards, grasping a throwing knife between each finger, and launching them at the place Netero had just been. My eyes widened in horror. _Why the hell did I throw those!?_ I let out a sigh of relief as I saw the three black knives imbedded in a wall, not a human body.

I was glad Netero could move so quickly. I would have trouble explaining why I stabbed the Chairman of the Hunter's association. "Why'd you throw those Midnight?" Gon asked shakily, still staring at the spot the feeling had come from.

"I thought someone was sneaking up behind us." I said quietly. "You felt it; it was intent to kill." Killua grunted in agreement.

"Something wrong?" Netero's voice came out behind us. I quickly glanced at him before ripping the knives out of the wall and placing them back in my bag. I floated back over to them. Netero glanced down at my carpet with a thoughtful expression before raising his eyes again. "You're pretty fast for an old man." Killua growled.

"That little trick?" Netero asked incredulously. "I barely moved." I gave him the dreaded lazy eye. "It's a good thing you 'barely moved' Netero-san." I stated, raising my voice to a normal level. He looked back at the wall where the three gouges still rested.

"Indeed." He sighed, looking back at us. "What do you want? You don't have to do anything until the last phase, right?" Killua asked stiffly. "No need to be so unkind. I got bored, and was looking for some companions." Netero stated calmly. "By the way, I meant to ask the three of you… Any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter Examination?"

"It's fun!" Gon exclaimed, obviously not picking up on the mood. _Oh Gon, you're just so innocent. Sometimes._ "I'm a bit disappointed. I expected the exam to be far more difficult." Killua said next, his glare on Netero never wavering.

"It's going exactly as I knew it would." I mumbled, propping my head up on my hand. "Let's go Gon, Midnight!" Killua growled out, starting to walk away.

"Now wait just a moment." Netero called out "Would you care to play a game with me?" Killua turned his head towards him. "A game?" Gon questioned. "If you're able to defeat me, I shall let you be hunters!" He offered. "Really? I'll play!" Gon cried. What a sadistic old bastard. That's why I love him, along with his wispy fox tail beard.

"How about it, eh?" Netero addressed us, smiling. "I'll have to decline." I said firmly. Gon and Killua looked at me in surprise. "Oh?" Netero questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I'm fairly tired. I need to rest for the next phase." I continued, not breaking eye contact with the old man.

"Pity. I would have liked to learn more about you." Netero smiled. I started floating past them, back down the corridor. It was true, my arms were extremely heavy and my eyelids were drooping so much it almost looked as if they we're closed. "Have fun Killua, Gon." I said, turning and giving them a lazy wave. But first, I needed to help a certain assassin's mood problem before I got any rest.

00ooo00

I waited in the hallway I knew Killua would end up. I felt like getting him out of his bad mood after the game. I held something firmly behind my back. It should do the trick. I watched as the two unlucky examinees walked by me.

A minute later I heard them start calling out. "Hey kid! You bump into us, then completely ignore us!?" Silence followed their outburst. "Bastard!" They both cried. A moment later I heard a gurgling sound before silence reigned over the hallway once more.

I walked out from my hiding place, not even glancing at the bodies on the floor. "Idiot." I called out. He looked up at me, his eyes a dull blue. He was in his, 'back-the-fuck-off' mode.

"I'm not in the best of moods Midnight." He growled. "No shit." I mumbled. Before he could reply I was right in front of him, stuffing whatever was in my hand into his mouth. He spluttered for a moment. His clawed hand shot out, luckily only grazing my cheek as he did so. It stung and I could already feel a warm substance trailing down my cheek, but I ignored it.

His eyes lit up and his hand turned back to normal as he chewed on what was in his mouth. It was another chocolate bar. He quickly pulled his hand back and stared at my cheek.

"Feeling better now?" I asked quietly. He nodded, his eyes holding a glint of shame. "Seriously, I thought you were an elite assassin, not some low-grade Serial Killer." I sighed, looking at the bodies behind him. "What…?" He started, confusion written on his features.

I pointed at the bodies, ignoring the tired tremble my arm gave me for the time being. "There is a garbage chute _right there_ and you can't seem to care enough to dispose of the bodies?" I started to lecture him like he was a five-year old. Totally not enjoying myself. Nope, it's all for Killua…

He just blinked at me dumbly. I sighed as my carpet swooped down and lifted the bodies. I grabbed a knife and cut off one of the men's shirts. Floating over to the trash chute I slipped them down it. I took the shirt and cut it in half, tossing one half to Killua. "You going to help or do I need to do this by myself?" I grumbled, bending down and mopping up a pool of blood. Thank you Criminal Minds*.

Killua quickly knelt beside me, copying my actions. When we were done I grabbed the shirt half from him and tossed both down the chute. There was still a slight red tint on the ground, but it was better than someone finding a pool of blood in the middle of a hallway.

"That's better." I sighed. Killua was staring at me now. "What?" I mumbled. "You're not freaked out?" He asked slowly. Although there seemed to be a tint of, 'I thought so.' behind his words. "Why would I be? You're my friend, who did just tell me he was an assassin." I stated calmly. "Oh. Thanks…" He said, mumbling the last part. "Pardon?" I asked with a soft smile.

"Thanks…" He whispered. "Sorry, didn't catch that." I smiled, putting a hand to my ear. "I said thanks!" He yelled before falling silent, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Aw, you're so cute! Give me a hug!" I bubbled, floating down to his level and holding my arms out. Power of the fan girl deep within me, bestow upon me thy power to glomp the shit out of Killua.

"What!?" He gaped, eyes widening. "No!" His hair was standing on end, almost like a cat. "Killua…" I whispered menacingly, my gaze darkening. "Give. Me. A. Hug."

He backed up for a moment, before bolting down the hallway. "No!" He screamed out. My carpet bolted after him, quickly gaining. "KILLUA!" I roared, lunging out and latching onto him. Probably one of the most violent hugs ever, meh. I grinned as we both crashed to the ground, I had successfully glomped Killua.

Only later did I realise that he hadn't had a shirt on.

00ooo00

"Never speak of that." Killua mumbled as we shot down the hallway. "Sure, sure." I sighed. After we had both got up I offered Killua a ride on my carpet so we could get to the sleeping room quicker. So now we both sat cross-legged on my carpet, facing away from each other.

He was glowering at my carpet as if he expected it to burst into flames; his cheeks stained a light pink. Sure I had joined his blushing at first since I only noticed after that he wasn't wearing a shirt, but I had gotten over it. Kinda.

I stopped outside the room's door. He quickly jumped off, pulling his shirt on in the process. We quietly entered the room and closed the door behind us. I was surprised to see Leorio and Kurapika against the far wall. Killua silently sat beside Leorio and I sat beside Kurapika. I could feel Killua's gaze land on me, but I quickly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

00ooo00

A blinding light filled my eyes and I cried out. "What the hell…" I growled, sitting up. When I finally opened my eyes, I realised I was in the white room again. I looked around, but that blonde was nowhere in sight. I stood up, surprising myself when I seemed to have an abundance of energy. My carpet was missing, along with my bag. Doing a few jumping jacks I smiled when no feeling of exertion followed. I felt in my pocket and sighed in relief as my doll was still there. After waiting around for five minutes I sat back down, admiring the doll in my lap.

It just looked so _familiar._ Its body was made of a light beige rag, slightly yellowing white stitches holding it together. It had two black classic buttons for eyes and little lips made from worn red fabric. Brown curly strings came from the top of its head, forming hair. A little red bow sat on the back of her head, made from the same fabric as the lips.

It wore a light red kimono, decorations of swirling brown leaves dotting its surface. The kimono was tied together by a little black belt. "Pretty, isn't she?" A voice called out behind me. It was the blonde, he looked the exact same as before, but instead of a matching black tie it was red.

"Wait, so you're Death?" I gaped. "Death-_sama_." He stated. "And yes, I am. Although I do prefer the sound of Shinigami-sama*. Much more noble." He sighed. "What's with all the Japanese?" I questioned.

He looked at me as if I had grown two heads. "What language do you think you've been speaking all this time? In here we're speaking English, I find it easier that way, but what do you think you're speaking out there?" He grumbled. My eyes turned into saucers. _Holy shit!_

"Anyways, how's it going?" He asked, snapping his fingers. A chair materialized behind him and he sat down. I gaped at him. "_How's it going!?"_ I growled. He nodded his head. "Well for starters, care to tell me why I'm a human sloth?"

"Ah," He started, pushing up his glasses and snapping his book open. "I believe I made a miscalculation. Your lack of energy is entirely my fault. But it has helped you in some instances, has it not?"

"That's beside the point! What happens when I need to fight!?" I yelled, annoyance running through me. "It's up to you to figure out what my miscalculation was." He snapped, ignoring my outburst. I felt anger flare through me.

I took a deep breath. "Shinigami-sama?" I asked slowly. "Yes?" He replied. "How will I fight?" I whispered. He blinked at me. "You will find ways. You'll get through things like you get through everything else. The how just hasn't come to you yet." He ended. That discussion was obviously over.

"Every night you fall asleep and there is a guaranteed amount of time you have to rest uninterrupted, you will be sent here. This is so I can slowly give you your memories from this life." He began. "Why not just give them to me all at once?" I questioned.

"The human mind is a delicate thing. Suddenly adding on twelve years' worth of memories onto your fifteen is incredibly dangerous, and would most likely cause instantaneous death." He explained. "Oh."

"Whilst you are in here I will implant these memories into your mind. It is a long process, are you mentally prepared? It will be both good and bad memories. Sadly some of your memories from this life are rather disturbing." He stated, walking over and kneeling in front of me.

"Yes. I'm ready." I said firmly. He gave me a soft smile before pacing his palm on my forehead. "We'll start with the most important memories, ones that you will need to know for the immediate future." He said. I nodded, clutching tightly to the doll in my hand. It was quite a childish act, but it brought me comfort and calmed my nerves. "Let's begin."

And that's when my world exploded into a wave of colours and voices.** (A/N. That's right; you still don't get to find out. MUAHAHAHAHA)**

* * *

**Bonjour minna!  
All-righty then, before you bust through my riot shield in anger and try to stab me, screaming something along the lines of: _"What the fuck is this? It's short, late, and a filler chapter all in one!? What the hell are you doing!" _****But shhh my little munchkins, and give me a moment to explain.**

**Right after I posted the last chapter, my family had gotten a call back from the adoption agency I had been bugging for a while, telling me that the cat I was interested in was in fact available, but it wouldn't be for long. For the first couple of days I was running around, after I went to go see her in a foster home, I was buying all the necessary cat stuffs before adopting her.**

**She's a Domestic shorthair with Calico colouring, but the main thing that caught my attention was her half and half face. One side is orange and the other side is black. That was when I named her Luna. Now, Luna was found behind a stone church alone in a box, (Wow, kind of cliché huh?) so she is still very timid and quite a handful.  
**** She has required my full attention for the past week and a half or so. This means that I barely have had any time to write. So you can see the problem I have run into, ne? Anyhow, she's finally comfortable enough to be held by me, so I think I've made a big leap in worming my way into the little kittens heart. Throughout the days I have had just enough time to finish this one single chapter, one that I was determined to finish for you guys. Sorry if the chapter seems choppy at parts, this was written over two weeks after all.**

I will also be absent from tomorrow (Sunday) until the end of next week (Next Sunday) So it will be another two weeks until the next chapter comes out.

**What? You thought this was my, "I give up" Speech? Pshaw, give me more credit. I'm riding this shit out until the end of time.**

**I WILL NOT BE DOING REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER, THEY WILL BE DONE THE NEXT ONE!**

**Moving on, big thanks to:**

**-AnimeLover3232**

**-Maistyria**

**-Namikas**

**-Rina Dragonfly**

**-Baebae2205**

**-The pandypandas**

**For following my story! Thank you so much!**

**I would love to hear some opinions or ideas in the reviews!**

**Fun Fact:**

**Cockroaches can recognize family, so the next time your smooshing one, you might be crushing someone's mother before their very eyes.**

**IMPORTANT:****The poll for the doll's name will be closed in two weeks, so vote now for the name you want!**


End file.
